Isabella
by gummie-bare
Summary: based on Lord of the rings... in between of the war, Haldir finds a girl.. and you know how the story goes... he loves her... but she has a past that could change his mind... there's something strange going on... but what exactly? read and find out!
1. torture

If you hadn't read my other lord of the rings chapters… well your kinda missing a whole heap of information… like Isabella… and about her life, also how Pippin and Merry have a connection with her…. Just stuff like that…. So if you want to catch the drift of her past… you should really read my other stories on Pippin and Merry… but only if you want to!!;) ….  
  
Note: I do not own lord of the rings… however I created Isabella, the Ieena's, and other things that I cant remember!!! But if it isn't familiar to you… I've created it!! lol  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Consciousness slowly caught Isabella's head. A flood of memories came to her mind, flashes of Hobbits, trees that moved… Ieena's.. what did they all mean?  
  
"no…" hardly a whisper came from her mouth. Small tears were dripping from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself in an unknown area and tried to move her arms. They were bound by a dirty rope, tied up above her head. Isabella was just too tired to struggle… so she kept still. The air was musty, and damp. The wall behind her was cold, she guessed that it was a stone wall. Her whole body shivered as she dangled against the it. Her eyes wondered down, and saw that she was naked, and dirty… who did this??  
  
To tired to yell for help, she just closed her eyes and tired to think of happy thoughts, but was interrupted by a croaky voice… "… you dir'ty little rat! You come back 'ere…" the voice yelled and faded away. Then a strange thumping noise was coming from outside the cell…. Thud, thud, thud.. What was that? It sounded like a walking creature, with a wooden leg??!! A slow creaking noise was then heard. Isabella couldn't see very far, for the room was dark and only a small black candle flickered in the corner to her left. She looked towards the door, a bright light shone through the cracks. The wooden door was opened… and there stood a deformed figure, short and foul smelling. It hobbled into the room and closed the door behind it.  
  
All Isabella could hear was it's wooden leg clumping along the stone floor. Her heart thumped and her breath started to be uncontrollable, with short sharp breaths, she was trembling, head to toe. Every inch of her naked body was stiff. She had frozen as the creature approached her. It's breath was foul, just like rotten eggs.  
  
"… well, lookie 'ere, a girl, an' a ver'y pretty girl at tha'…" his voice accented, by an accent Isabella had never heard before, his words were airy. He came closer to Isabella. She could then see his distorted face. Mean and ugly, full of scars and maggots hanging off his features. He was an ORC!   
  
"… the guys say your good for nothin'… bu' I 'ave an idea… my entertainment!" she could feel his foul breath upon her face. She turned her head and looked away, still trembling. The Orc pulled out a small dagger, of some sorts, and touched the blade, it was blunt and full of chips along it. He looked her up and down.  
  
"…hmmmm… you'll do nicely!" he touched Isabella's shaken body with the blade tip. From her hip, then to the bottom of her breast, and back down to her hip. The blunt blade scratched her, and blood started to slowly escape her hip. Isabella turned head to look at the grotesque Orc, and spat in his eye!  
  
"you dir'ty little… I'll 'ave you for tha'.." and his grubby hand raised up to her neck, while the other one found her side with the blade. And ever so slowly dug the dagger into her slender body, inch by inch it penetrated her side. She struggled and yelped at the pain, and not to draw attention to the noise he covered her mouth, and slowly pulled the blade back out. Blood was pouring out of her body. She was weak, and unable to scream or breath she felt the blood draining out of her. The Orc threw down the blade and touched her breast, one then the other…. Still one hand on her breast, he felt down the other side of her body, down, down his hands went. Until it reached her privates. His hands rubbed her roughly. Unable to scream, Isabella tried to struggle.. But each time she moved the pain would consume her body… she knew that this was it.  
  
But the most amazing thing happened! Though Isabella couldn't see or think very clearly, she saw the Orc dead on the floor below her decapitated. Her eyes were heavy and her body weak from trembling and the wound. Then a voice was heard….   
  
"…Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad. …shh, be still, be quiet…" it was the most soothing voice Isabella had ever heard, wearily she did as she was told. But ever so slightly cringed when the being helped her off the wall. Unconsciousness consumed her once again. 


	2. discovery

Chapter 2: discovery  
  
For what seemed to be under a spell, Isabella could feel her body floating. Or was she being carried? Her head was light, she could no longer remember who she was… or how she had been in the situation. Isabella tried to move, but her body didn't cooperate, just too weak to stir. Her eye lids too heavy to open, she had no sense of direction, where was she??   
  
Isabella had been asleep for days. Unknowing about the passed advents, she just laid there in her silk sheets, wondering about how she had ended up in a soft bed! Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was blurry and to bright for her eyes to grasp the objects in her room. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the bright white that surrounded her and she could make out that this was no ordinary room….. It looked like a Palace, silk curtains that covered the abnormally large bay windows, and the wooden four poster bed she was sleeping in. along the roof was inscriptions telling some kind of story, a story of people, and nature. Isabella sat slowly up in bed and looked up at the ceiling closer…. But to her surprise it wasn't people… it was elves tales… "ouch" Isabella held her right side of her body, and trembled. Her eyes widened at her memory, and she winced. Flash backs of a hideous creature holding her down, feeling her up and down…. She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath. And lowered herself back down on the silky white sheet.   
  
Elves? Why was she in a house with elves on the walls? Weird.… she turned her head to face the large bay window. A gentle breeze swept over her face, it was cool and relaxing. Isabella closed her eyes and enjoyed the beauty of life. A slight tap was heard at the double white doors. She looked over the room at them and said rather weakly.. "come in" closing her eyes from the pain in her side, that was growing ever more excruciating.  
  
The double doors slowly opened, and there stood the most perfect being ever imaginable. Shining and standing tall and proud. Long golden hair that was hanging off his shoulders. Isabella slowly tried to sit up, clutching to her side, slightly weeping at the pain. "no! stay still!! Stay relaxed!" it was that voice. The voice that Isabella had heard the night that she was rescued, he was here! Who is he?  
  
He walked over to the bed, and sat in the chair next to the bed, he gave a small smile and looked at Isabella in the eyes. Her eyes still uneased from the brightness she looked away from him and closed her eyes.   
  
"how ware you feeling Miss Isabella? If you are well enough, come to the meeting, but stay in bed and my people will help you" his voice was smooth a calming. Then it clicked…. He was an elf. She was laid there, in pain. She turned her head again to look at him. She opened her eyes and glanced into his deep blue eyes, they looked at her tenderly. Isabella was in awe with his stunning features. The perfect mouth and his eyes that you could stare into all day. He was wearing green trousers, with a grey tunic buttoned up to his neck. His blond hair platted at the sides and it shined in the sun that was coming through the window. She was in heaven. Slightly embarrassed, she looked away.   
  
"who are you?" Isabella voice was weak and full of pain. He laid his hand on hers, and held it to his lips. And replied quietly, "I am Haldir of Lórien and I am here to help you, before I go away to war. Are you strong enough to get up?" laying Isabella's hand back to the bed.  
  
"I can be… with some help…." Isabella said almost in tears. She held her arm up, gesturing to Haldir to take it. He stood up and touched her arm kind-heartedly, but he panicked. He stopped, and looked at her, in alarm, and called for assistance. " Larien Lissësúl, Larien Lissësúl, come here please!!" his voice raised slightly. Isabella knew it had some type of panic in it. But she didn't really care, the pain seemed to grow larger. A tall female elf limped through the open doors, her hair wasn't like Haldir's. Larien's was dark and shorter. Just sitting on top of her shoulders. She was thin and timid, slowly she walked up to Haldir, her head looking down.   
  
"yes sir? Can I help you?" she voice tiny and anxious.   
  
"yes Larien, could you please take our guest to the meeting, she is quite ready to see them." and with that Larien nodded, and took Isabella's arm to slowly help her up out of the bed. Agonizingly Isabella crawled out of bed, and stood up. Grasping, and holding her wound Isabella clutched Larien's hand tightly, and she took one slow step at a time towards the door. Isabella looked at Haldir once again, and he walked off to the door. "I'll meet you there at the meeting…" and he walked off, to the meeting. She struggled, holding on to Larien, Isabella slowly walked to the meeting as well. 


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3: The meeting.  
  
I own Lúthien Nólatári, Finrod Carnesîr, Elros Lissësúl, Larien Lissësúl, Findecáno Sîrfalas, Caranthir Lossëhelin, Mablung Séregon and Isabella. All the rest are not mine.  
  
In a great hall, sat seven elves. All of importance, discussing plans to help the man-kind with the war against Sauron and the One Ring. In the middle of the marble floor, was a wooden table. And there sat at the head of the table was Finrod Carnesîr, who was related to Galadriel. He was tall and fair and he was there to make sure that the meeting went to plan, and also to make everyone understand their mission, to the war. Sitting besides him, to his left was Lúthien Nólatári, a lass who was strong and Noble. She was a warrior, she was different from other elf-women. She was shorter, and she had brownish-red hair, and black eyes. Sitting next to her was Mablung Séregon, he was stocky and louder than normal elves. His carves leather and swords for elves who go to battle, and trains with Lúthien, for he is a champion sword handler too. To the right of Finrod is Cavanthir Lossëhelin. Who owns a magic shop, he specialises in mostly herbal medicines and potions. He is tall and fair with green eyes, that make you feel insignificant. Along side Cavanthir is Elros Lissësúl, brother to Larien, he designs weapons ranging from swords, to bows and arrows, and even to blades. He is quieter than the others, but when he speaks… you listen. Next to Elros, is Findecáno Sîrfalas, who is the local librarian. He is very wise and decisive when dealing with problems. He too is also tall and fair. And last sitting at the other end of the table, was Haldir. Who was there to discuss if the Lórien elves were to join and help the race of men fight Sauron's army. He sat there, tall and proud. He shone above the rest in the room.   
  
Slowly Isabella made it to the meeting room. Limping in, holding Larien for support. They stood at the door, looking in on the most important elves in Lórien. They were older than what she was, except Haldir and Larien, but that didn't matter, as long as they knew who she was, and what's install for her, she'll be happy.  
  
"come in my child! Sit, sit… we would not want you to faint!" it was Finrod. His eyes bright as he gazed upon Isabella. Larien nodded and held Isabella up while walking to the spare chair that was next to Madlung. He looked at her and gave a comforting smile. Isabella felt more eased from that gentle smile, and she slowly lowered herself on the chair, still in pain she winced every time she moved. Why'd it hurt so much?  
  
Isabella looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her… all except Haldir who seemed not to even notice her. Just as if she was invisible.  
  
The elf at the end of the table, Finrod stood up and hushed the room. "we are here, yes? Good lets begin" he held a thing that resembled a hammer, it was smaller, and it was made of wood, and the handle was glass. Finrod tapped it on the wooden table, then sat it down. "I'll go first… as you all know there is a war. Elrond asked me to decide if the Lórien elves are going to help the race of men. We have to decide, and we have to do it fast… orc troops are advancing in Helm's deep. They don't have much time to defend themselves. We have to go… there is no other choice" Finrod's eyes wiry with dread upon the earth.  
  
"you know that millions of elves will perish in this battle!" Lúthien's voice rang out. To Isabella it seemed that Lúthien was frightened, but she was a warrior? It must be bad times even if a noble warrior was frightened.   
  
"we know Lúthien, but it is either us or the earth. If we don't it will be destroyed!" Elros said firmly, looking directly into her eyes. She sighed and looked down in dismay.   
  
"I do not see why we have to fight with men… what have they done for us??" bellowed Mablung, looking rather cross at the room. Haldir stood up fuming, he looked directly at Mablung. If only looks could kill!  
  
"how dare you! How dare you! Men have always helped us, It does not matter in what, but they have! I have friends that are Men. And they have not let me down yet!" the tone in his voice was murderous. "havo dad, Haldir!" said Finrod quietly standing. His eyes shining upon Haldirs'. Isabella just sat there, in pain, but unable to speak, for she didn't want to disrupt the debate. She just held her side, as Larien clutched her shoulder for comforting….  
  
Haldir sat down, and stared into Mablung's eyes, with a deathly glare.   
  
"I say we should go to war, we live on this earth too don't we? I think that we should defend it…" said Cavanthir gently.   
  
"I agree!" said Findecáno. He looked at the room, proudly. He was happy at his decision. "lets show those Orc's who's boss!" a small smile appeared on his face!  
  
Finrod looked at the room, to see if any of them were agreeing with Findecáno. He also had written something down on the piece of paper that was in front of him. Isabella looked at it, and wondered what it was that he was writing. It seemed to be their names and a cross next to it. Marking their decision. Findecáno, and Cavanthir's names were marked off, and the others were left blank. Haldir thought for a moment. Then stood up and announced "if we do not decide to help, I will be going alone" and he sat back down. The room was amazed at his statement. And one by one they all agreed to fight in the war of the One Ring! Isabella could see Finrod's paper full of markings. All agreeing to fight. He then stood up "well that's agreed, we will fight along side the race of Men" he gave a little smile and nod. Isabella's wound was getting worse! More unbearable than ever… she gave out a small yelp. Hadlir looked at her worriedly. "are you okay Isabella?" he leaned across to her and held her hand.  
  
"my wound… its…"she held her hand up to her head and looked down. "it's seems to be spreading" her body was crouched over, and a small tear fell onto her lap. "can you help relieve the pain?" she asked to Haldir. He looked at her in dismay. Then thought and looked at Cavanthir. "Cavanthir, what medicines can you make?"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. The Potion

Chapter 4: the potion…  
  
"allsorts of them!" Cavanthir replied. "but I'm not sure that I have any on pain relief?" his look was worried and shocked. "I'll run ahead and see!"   
  
"we'll meet you there Cavanthir, we'll be there!" and Cavanthir got up and ran towards the wide, double doors. The room was silent, Finrod then stood, and announced that the meeting is now over. Isabella still crouched down, stayed still, and Larien held her shoulder firmly, trying to comfort her pain. Haldir was looking concerned and held her knee warmly, and waited until the room was empty. And stood up and started thinking. "Larien.." she looked up at the elf. "yes, sir?"  
  
"I need you to hurry to Cavanthir's shop, get everything ready, and we'll be there" Haldir's voice was concerned. Larien nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
He looked at Isabella and knelt down besides her chair. "talk to me? How bad is the pain?" his hand clasped on her knee once again. Isabella was still huddled into a ball in the chair. Her eyes closed tightly, and her hands on her side. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at him. "bloody painful! I cant walk! The pain is too strong!" her voice was frail.  
  
Haldir stood up and held his hand near Isabella. She didn't see him, her eyes were starting to go fuzzy. She was whimpering. The pain was getting stronger.  
  
He held her shoulders, and urged her to stand, but she couldn't move. Without thinking, his left arm seized under her legs and with the right, held her body close to him. He lifted her up and started to walk to Cavanthir's shop.  
  
========================================================  
  
Larien and Cavanthir were frantically searching the shop for herbs and potions for Isabella's pain. Cavanthir stopped and thought for a minute. While Larien was searching the shop, Cavanthir had and fetched a caldron and some herbs. Larien stopped and looked at him puzzled. "you are doing what now??" her voice confused. Cavanthir just smiled and replied, "I have an idea, since we cant find any pain relief, I thought that I could make it!!" he was excited and busied himself with leaves and oils. Still confused Larien walked over to him and stood next to Cavanthir and watched in amazement while he stocked the cauldron with the herbs and oils. His hands working faster and faster! She looked at him, a feeling started to flow over her. Cavanthir slowed down and looked at Larien too. For years he had a crush on her, ever since she had started to work in the Palace. She had so many secrets, no one ever knew about her.   
  
"you work so fast! It's amazing Cavanthir!" Larien's voice soft. He smiled and stopped pouring oils in the cauldron, and turned to her.  
  
"thanks, I've noticed that you always hang around the Palace… don't you have a home?" his eyes concentrating into hers.  
  
"what?! I have a home!! And I think that it's a bit to personal to let out my private life thankyou!" she stood tall.  
  
"sorry I don't mean to intrude…." Cavanthir looked embarrassed. He bit his bottom lip, took a deep breath and said "could you tell me some time? I mean…"  
  
"what?! Tell you what?" she looked at him.  
  
"everything about you, I don't know if you have noticed but…. I'm…"  
  
"your??" egging him on, she just stared at him. "….. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!…" Larien stood back stunned, what would you say to that!!! "oh…" that was all that came out of her mouth! Cavanthir just when back to biting his bottom lip and mixing his potion. Larien stood back and sat on the dusty stool that was behind the counter that Cavanthir worked. She looked up at him. "you really mean that?" she asked.  
  
He looked up with regret in his eyes, "yeah… I do…. Ever since you started working in the Palace" he gave a small smile to her. Then went back to his work. Larien's head looked down again.  
  
Haldir walked in the door holding Isabella in his arms. Isabella's expression was frightful. Her face scrunched up as she held the wound with both hands. Haldir on the other hand, was stern and his stance was to be proud of. He walked over to a dusty table that was full of beakers and cobwebs. "Larien, could you wipe down the table?" he pointed to the table over to the left of the room. In a flash she got up and pulled the white cloth from her dress and cleaned the table. Haldir nodded and gave a small smile in gratitude, walked to the side of the table and slowly started to put Isabella on it. "It's going to be rough" he said gently in her ear. She yelped and nodded in co operation. Her bottom slid onto the wooden table, and as Haldir was laying her down, Larien had reached over to her left and plucked a small silky fabric square, from in a drawer, and swiftly placed it down for Isabella's head. Isabella was in pain, more pain than she had ever been in… well to her knowledge. Larien gave a grave looked towards Haldir, who was looking down at the thin woman. Thoughts running through his head. He stood for a minute then walked over to Cavanthir.  
  
"what can you do? Can you help her?" his voice rushed, his deep blue eyes wide with fear. "at the moment I'm formulating a potion, mind you I've never done this particular one before, so I don't know if it will work. But if it does it should relieve the pain, I think." Cavanthir said as he was lifting a clear tube with a pasty cream substance in it, up to his green eyes, while pouring a clear liquid in it. It fizzled and turned a aqua colour. Haldir's face was apprehensive.   
  
"are you sure it can work? It might kill her!"   
  
Cavanthir gave a small laugh and replied, "probably! We'll find out!!"  
  
Isabella yelped at the pain, and squirmed slightly as she held the wound tightly. "oh please, I need something, it's too much!!!" her voice weak, only Larien heard, and grabbed her right hand firmly, and sat down, next to Isabella. "it's coming Miss Isabella" Larien's grip slightly getting tighter. She held Isabella's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "soon"   
  
Cavanthir stopped his potion making and walked towards Isabella. "this may slow the pain down, but the pain wont stop" his voice soft. He gave a signal to Haldir to lift Isabella's head. She winced as Haldir held her head upright. Cavanthir held the small tube to her lips, and insisted her to drink. She sipped the potion, cream droplets ran down her chin. Cavanthir withdrew the tube, and took a step back, while Haldir laid her head back down on the silk square. For a moment nothing was heard, except Isabella's sharp breathing…. It gradually became softer, and softer, until the chest stopped rising.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Another Chance

Chapter 5: Another Chance…..  
  
Isabella laid there on the wooden table, not breathing. Haldir looked at Cavanthir, then at Larien, then back at Cavanthir….  
  
"You killed her!!" yelled Haldir, looking directly into Cavanthir's eyes, with disgust written all over his face.  
  
"No, no… I don't think so… look…." Cavanthir pointed at Isabella, then walked over in amazement. He reached over and felt her neck, there was a pulse.  
  
"she's alive…. But only just…" he gave a grave look towards Haldir and Larien. Larien understood exactly what Cavanthir meant. She nodded and took her place over near Isabella's body, slowly she bent down towards Isabella's head and lightly adjusted it, moving it slightly so it's tilted back. But Larien stopped….  
  
"I'm sorry… but I can't…." Larien said rather embarrassingly, she looked down, and ran out of the dusty door. Cavanthir and Haldir looked at each other.  
  
"what was that about??" said Cavanthir.  
  
"I have no idea, but what are we going to do with Isabella?" Haldir's gaze broke Cavanthir's, and redirected over to Isabella. He sighed and resumed the position on her hand.   
  
"one of us will have to go to her!" Haldir began to get down hearted. What was going to happen to her, and Larien? Cavanthir walked out of the room. The moon was shining bright from the centre of the sky, the crickets were chirping and there was a slight breeze. He looked around, but didn't find Larien…. He sighed, and turned around, to go back inside. Haldir saw the deepest depression on Cavanthir's face. He didn't know what exactly was going through his mind, but he knew instantly that Cavanthir was in love with Larien.  
  
"Cavanthir…" Haldir's voice was deep, he looked into Cavanthir's green eyes. He looked up in sorrow, but did not reply.  
  
"Cavanthir… find her… find her and tell her"   
  
"Oh! Haldir, she is too shy! I had told her that I do really like her, and I think it is one of the reasons why she ran!" Cavanthir's voice was restless, his eyes were sad, as a matter of fact his whole body was repressed, for he longed for Larien.   
  
"Well, you had better find her and ask if it was you that offended her… as for Isabella, she needs a comfortable bed, so you do that, I'll do this!" Haldir said as he picked Isabella up gently, and carried her from the dusty room. "Oh, and Cavanthir… destroy that bottle will you… I don't want it to harm anyone…. Or at least make it better!" And he turned, and walked out of the room.  
  
Cavanthir just sat there thinking of the pasted event, sitting there in dimly lit room. The memory of Isabella, and how bad she was getting with the wound. Then Larien, and her not being able to give Isabella a strong breath into her body, and running out from the incompletion of it all. After at least an hour, Cavanthir got up and walked out of the room, and strolled thoughtfully into the gardens that was lit with the scintillating moonlight.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. All Reveals

Chapter 6: All Reveals  
  
What ever happened to happy endings? Or a happy beginning? For Isabella, It doesn't feel that anything could every be happy for her.   
  
A soft gentle hand was placed upon her forehead, stroking her fringe back. Warming words were heard from the bedside. "Lle naa vanima… Sut? For your gift does not match your looks. Such mysteries, I do not understand" Haldir's voice was mournful. Isabella was lying there, stiff as stone. Just as Haldir was about to give up and leave Isabella to rest, there was a slight tap at the door. He looked up at the white door that creaked open. There stood the person that he was not expecting. Gandalf the White!   
  
"Gandalf! But I thought that you were…." Haldir's words were cut off by a wave of Gandalf's hand. "shh… there's no time to discuss my comings and goings" Gandalf's voice was smooth and peaceful. "I'm hear for Her" His head turned to the barely alive girl, resting serenely in her bed. "Haldir, my friend, we have to talk…" Haldir barely looked Gandalf in the eyes, but he nodded and took a seat in the corner of the room along with Gandalf.   
  
"I can see that her presence is bothering you, but I hope that you know that her time is nearly up" the old man said calmly. Haldir looked up, "bothering me? But… why would you think that, Gandalf?"   
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Haldir. And I also see that she troubles you. But that's not the whole story is it?" His eyes stern but surprisingly gentle.   
  
"I suppose it is true. She has grown on me, but as far as I know she has touched a lot of the folk around here, not just me" Haldir turned his eyes towards Isabella, and gave a small sigh. "I think I care for her more than I think." Gandalf nodded. Haldir turned back to Gandalf, and looked confused, "you are agreeing with me? But you have not been around here?"  
  
"I don't have to see you together to know that you have feelings for her, Haldir" The Wizard's voice was getting softer. "I can see it in your eyes, and how much it is hurting you to see her like this. Haldir, I too don't like seeing her like this. But I am afraid that her health will not improve" Gandalf went silent and stared thoughtfully at Isabella.   
  
"Do you mean that…." Haldir stared at Gandalf stunned. "Yes… she will pass" Gandalf replied after awhile. Haldir took another small sigh and hung his head.  
  
Neither one of them spoke or even looked at each other, but both were thinking about her. After a time Gandalf said, "Let me tell you something, Haldir" Haldir nodded at made an effort to look at the old man, there was just too much pain in his heart to reply to him.  
  
"I found Isabella, when she was a child. No less than 3 years in the age of Men. For awhile I didn't know what she was or even why she had came to me. I did however realise that I wasn't in a position to look after a girl. But something took hold of me and I raised her as my own. When she was at least six, she started to grow and I took into consideration that she did not look like a normal human girl. But in fact looked rather a lot like a Hobbit of the Shire. Slight differences of course, she had very straight dark hair and strange pale-blue eyes, not to mention the curly hair that formed on her feet" Gandalf gave a little chuckle then went on. "I asked all around the Shire, questioning Hobbits as I went, asking them about a missing child that had been found. I had no reply from any of the Shire folk. So I adopted her. I had already taken care of her for 3 years, so I decided that I would look after her and give her an education, teach her how to use magic to defend herself and gave her a home to live in for the rest of her life"   
  
"Although, I did have to go to my superiors and ask for guidance, and they excepted me to look after her. I also asked what she was, I could see that she wasn't an ordinary human, nor an ordinary Hobbit. But it took some while until they returned to me with the answer. I found out that she is an extremely special Being" Gandalf looked at Haldir, and he looked Gandalf in the eyes. "I am afraid that I do not understand you, Gandalf" He looked concerned. "Yes, let me explain" Gandalf continued.   
  
"Isabella is a rare Being, half Elf and half Hobbit and not to mention her ability to use magic. I had no idea that she had a gift to use magic, I thought that she was a fast learner" Gandalf gave another small chuckle, but then said in a rather serious voice, "To my knowledge and from all the research I had done, I found no evidence that her race still existed. I'm afraid that she is the only Mith'quessirin, The Silver Elf in the whole of Middle Earth" Gandalf paused.   
  
"I have heard of Them, but only in the fables that we tell to our children. I didn't think that Isabella was one of them" Haldir became amazed, never in his life had he thought that he would be able to meet a Silver Elf! "Did you ever find her parents?"  
  
"No… So I got to keep her and not a day goes by that I regret taking her in. But she will not stay alive for much longer, I'm afraid. And she doesn't have much more time. That Orc blade that stabbed her has poisoned her until death. And if it wasn't for Cavanthir's potion, she would have died before I could talk to you and explain some things and also for me to say my partings with her. Do you know that she was here for a reason?" asked Gandalf.  
  
Haldir shook his head. "I found her, in the rebel Orc settlement. I didn't think that it was planned" he said confused.  
  
"oh no, that wasn't planned, but she was meant to find you. You see, it's her destiny to help you, but not only you, help anyone who came across her path. Sometimes she found them and other times they found her. I do not know what she does to help but I do know that every time I've been teaching her, her missions have been successful. I know that it has only been a short while Isabella has been here, but has she helped you?" Gandalf's voice sounded curious. How had Isabella helped Haldir? He just shook his head and replied, "… Gandalf, I am not sure if she has. How can you tell when she has been poisoned. To me it seems that I have been helping her. Not the other way around…"  
  
"Well you may be right. Only she can tell you if anything has happened. But Haldir… just because nothing has happened it doesn't mean that you can feel it happen" the old man slowly got up and arched his backwards. "ah… I think I am starting to feel my age creeping up on me" he said with a smile, then walked out of the room.  
  
Haldir was left there with Isabella. He got up and quietly walked beside her bed, and bent down. He said nothing, just looked at her, deep in thought. He stroked her fringe out of her eyes again then walked out of the room, after the White Wizard. 


	7. The Last Meal

Chapter 7: The last Meal  
  
Haldir walked out to the garden and crossed to the huge hall where the meeting was held, the day before. The doors opened and he walked inside, spotting Gandalf sitting with Cavanthir and Lúthien, Haldir walked towards them. The three of them were discussing the war. As it is the most common news of all races. He sat down and listened to them natter about how the Denthor of Gondor was going mad.   
  
"I do not like to say it but … yes, he is having a difficult time, loosing Boromir. But such things are not to gossip about" and the conversation stopped. Haldir found this a good time to ask when the Elves are going to war. All three of them went quiet, and looked rather alarmed at Haldir. "In a couple of days. We will leave to Helm's Deep. You will be given notice before you pack, so not to worry, we have some time to enjoy life" Cavanthir said in a mournful tone. Haldir took a deep breath, nodded politely and left. He didn't know what to achieve in talking to them, maybe a chance to speak to Gandalf once again. He was so confused, he didn't know what he wanted.   
  
He was walking in the garden outside, on the gravel path. The gravel crunching as he walked delaying going anywhere. It was too heartbreaking to watch over Isabella, and Gandalf was already occupied talking to Cavanthir and Lúthien, so he thought that it would be best if he didn't disturb them much more. So he found a stone bench and sat down, watching the peaceful view, under a tall tree that spread some distance. How he missed this. Just watching the birds chasing each other, and building their nests. The smell of the river trickling though the rocks, into a pool with fish. And the cool breeze washing over his skin. Who would want to fight in this wonderful world? Haldir thought to himself. He realised that he was one of those people who destroyed things. But not on purpose, it was to protect, and store the goodness that lives in the earth. He became angry in himself, and the only one who could control his feelings was Larien. So he walked off to find the young lass.   
  
It should have been the first place to look for Larien, with Isabella. Haldir shook his head, at his stupidity and walked up the stone steps towards Isabella's room. The doors were closed of course, but he found it difficult to open them. He also found it difficult to leave Isabella, going after Gandalf, but it was something that he just had to do. Gently he tapped the white door. Larien opened it, looking rather distressed. "OH, Haldir.. Sir… you're here… she has been calling out for you for some time now. Please hurry and come in" Larien's voice was shaking slightly, and she trembled as she bowed.   
  
Haldir walked into the room. Isabella was sitting up slightly in her bed. It was light in the room but her face seemed to be covered in a shadow of some sort. Haldir was amazed at the recovery, if you could call it that. Last time he saw her was lying stiff as a rock in bed, and now she was sitting up, slowly whispering Haldir's name.  
  
He walked towards her bed and clutched her hand and she smiled slightly at the Elf. He sat, not looking away from her eyes, and something strange appeared in her. Haldir narrowed his eyes and looked closely into Isabella's. Then it clicked. They weren't a pale-blue that he had grown accustomed to, but a deep reddish-maroon colour. Haldir gasped, and lent back a little, taking his hand away from hers.   
  
"what's wrong Haldir?" Isabella's voice a whisper. It was difficult for her to speak, but she managed to speak to him.   
  
"oh, nothing…. I'm just surprised to … see you up, that's all…" He knew that that was the worst lie in the world, but he didn't want to alarm Isabella, more than she already was.   
  
Isabella blinked and looked Haldir directly in the eyes and said, "that has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard!" she laughed like a wheezing cough. Haldir gave a small smile. He looked at Larien standing in the corner, and asked if she could bring some water for Isabella to drink. She nodded and left the room.  
  
Now was the chance to ask Isabella if she had helped him in any way. But it took a while to get the question out right.  
  
"Isabella… Gandalf had told me about you and your past. He also told me that you are a Mith'quessirin! And that you had a mission to help… me. Well… what I want to know is… have you helped me, because I don't feel it." his voice soft. His hand gripped hers once more. Isabella looked down at his hand on hers, and gave another small smile. "I can feel it Haldir… can't you? You have changed, and so have I. Sometimes I can not always see that I have done any good, but I feel so positive on this, Haldir. The only thing is… that I don't know what I have done" she was speaking slowly, and carefully.   
  
Larien came back into the room with a jug of clear water. She walked to the other side of Isabella's bed and set the jug on the bedside table. Isabella looked at Larien and smiled, Isabella raising her hand to Larien. Larien grasped the hand, and sat on the bed. Isabella was cold, really cold. Larien looked at Haldir with a worried look and her bottom lip trembled. Haldir gestured to Larien to come outside. She obeyed and Haldir followed her out.  
  
Just outside Isabella's bedroom door, both Elves stood, facing each other. Haldir said quietly, "I think that you know what is going to happen to her, don't you." his voice soft. She nodded and a small tear trickled down her face. "I don't understand Haldir. You know that I see death, and you have seen my reaction to it. I don't cry. But something inside me is hurting so much, I can barely breath." said Larien in a husky voice. Inside Haldir something agreed with what Larien said. "then you feel what I feel" Haldir's hand raised and rubbed her arm. She looked at him, then threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his green tunic. This alarmed Haldir, but she needed to talk to someone, so he allowed her to grieve. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of Larien's, she was much shorter than him, he realised. And he smiled.  
  
After the embrace from Larien, they both went back inside. Isabella was asleep, but woke up as soon as Haldir reached her bed. "I'm sorry I woke you…" she just smiled. By this time it was dark, and Haldir was feeling hungry. He asked Larien quietly if she could get something for himself, Isabella and her. She wiped her face, bowed and walked out. Isabella made an effort to speak normally, but it came out as a whisper, "You must thank Cavanthir for his help, and give him something for me…" she pointed to a small sack near the chairs in the corner of the room. "Larien told me what happened, and I feel that I should give him something of my appreciation". Haldir walked towards it and picked it up. It wasn't very heavy, but Haldir took care of it while bringing it to her bed. Isabella opened it and inside was four small bottles, each containing something different. She didn't take them out, but started explaining what they were. The first one was filled with a type of sparkling dust, used for healing cuts and bruises. The second one was filled with a green liquid, to stop bights from any creature. The third one was containing a black substance, she said if you rub it on pieces of armoury, it protects you and nothing can pierce through it. Isabella reached inside the sack and pulled out the last bottle. There inside of it was a Butterfly.   
  
"this is the Butterfly of life. It revives anyone who has died of a natural cause, or by an accident. It can't revive anybody who has been stabbed by any blade, or any arrow. It's beautiful isn't it." Isabella sighed and held up to her eyes and took a close look at it. It fluttered gracefully, then she handed it to Haldir. "I was going to give it to Larien, but I thought that you would have a better use for it." she gave another raspy cough, then reached over to the water and took a sip.  
  
Haldir took the Butterfly carefully. It shone with a golden light around it. Haldir had only heard of this Butterfly in books in his study. It's beauty took his breath away. He smiled and sat the bottle on the table near the water. "thankyou" the words barely escaped his mouth. He had never received such an extravagant gift from anybody, not even Galadriel. Haldir had the thought that he could have used the Butterfly on Isabella, but then remembered the rules. He felt more depressed than he had ever felt.  
  
Larien walked into the room holding a tray full of food for them to eat. There was meat and a crispy bread, very similar to its cousin, the Lambas bread. There was also vegetables and a wine for Haldir and Larien. Isabella had a soup, that made her feel stronger. All three of them sat in the room and ate, nobody talking, but enjoying the meal. It occurred in Haldir's mind that this might be the last meal that he would spend with Isabella. But trying not to appear effected he went on eating. Larien was looking at both of them. She could immediately tell that Haldir was thinking that this was the last meal together, because she was also thinking of the same thing. And she was sure that same expression that was on Haldir's face, was on her own. But kept on eating. Isabella however thought that it was nice of them to share dinner together. She knew that soon she would leave them, but she tried not to think about it at that moment. It was too nice to spoil it.  
  
It was dark after they finished what might be their last meal together. And the room was getting disheartening. Larien was the last to finish, then she took the dishes on the tray away to get cleaned. While Haldir walked around the room lighting candles as he went. Isabella was smiling as she watched him. He stopped and looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face. "why do you keep looking at me and smiling?" he asked ironically, a smile on his face. Isabella gave small laugh, and replied, "you two fuss over me too much! Not even Pop fusses over me to this extreme!" Haldir laughed and looked down. Isabella yawned and asked Haldir if she could rest. He agreed and walked around the room and blowing out the candles, all except one. The closest to Isabella, then picked up the Butterfly and the sack full of the bottles for Cavanthir. He walked to the door and before he closed it behind him, he said "I will see you tomorrow?" a tiny pain in his voice. She nodded and replied, "of course you will" and she settled herself in to bed, and closed her eyes. Haldir stood there for a second more, until he could hear her deep breath. He sighed and closed the door gently and walked back into the garden.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Jealousy

Chapter 8: Jealousy  
  
The night was cold. But Haldir didn't care, he just sat in the same seat he had done before. Thinking about Isabella, about the last meal, and also thinking about the War. Usually such things like these don't worry him, but ever since he met Isabella, everything had changed. His attitude towards life had changed… it took some time to realise that the strange feeling he had towards Isabella was love. Love. Something that Haldir had never felt before. Well, he thought that it was love, otherwise what else would it be? He always saw love around him, but was never able to feel it. Haldir's head fell into his hands.   
  
He heard the gavel crunch, the noise coming towards him. He didn't care who it was, not even bothering to look up and see. He felt cloth brush him as the person sat next to him. Then he heard a soft gentle voice, he recognised it to be Gandalf. "there was another thing that I had to tell you…" Haldir looked up at the Wizard waiting for the information. "Isabella had seen Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, in the Fangorn Forest. I sent her there. Not long after I had arrived there, she had left. Both Peregrin and Meriadoc had told me what happened. I was concerned… I told her that I would meet her there, but as the both of them told me, she had left in a quick urgency." Gandalf's voice trailed off, and he went into a intense thought. "So they are alive?" Haldir sat up straight, Gandalf nodded. Haldir sighed in relief. "why did she leave so suddenly?" Haldir asked.   
  
"there was a fight… between Pippin and Merry. They told me that they had feelings for her, and she had for them. She was frightened. I could sense it… but what I don't understand is that she ran. All her life she had had people wanting to be with her. But that is just what happens to a Mith'quessirin. I tried to stop her going out of the house, for her protection, but it didn't last for too long. She grew older and it was the time for her to look after herself. So I decided that she was able to go to Fangorn Forest, alone and give courage to Pippin and Merry. But it seems that she didn't succeed…" Gandalf broke off again. Haldir couldn't think of anything to say to that. There was a long pause between them, all that could be heard was the crickets chirping.  
  
Then Haldir said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "do you think that she got frightened?" he frowned slightly, thinking. "I do not know… only she could tell you" the old man replied. "she didn't really tell me why she ran, but from what I gathered from Pippin and Merry, she loved them"  
  
Haldir's heart jumped. "what?" he said rather quickly.   
  
"I said that she loved them, Haldir… I thought that Elves hearing is supposed to be excellent…" Gandalf chuckled… But Haldir was serious… he thought that he was the only one… something inside of him was churning…an emotion that he had never felt before… then he realised what it was… jealousy…   
  
He was going to go to Isabella… but he thought otherwise, and decided that it would be best if he let it go. "was that all Gandalf, because I am very tired and I need to sleep" Gandalf nodded and Haldir got up and left to his room.  
  
======================================================  
  
Larien walked back into Isabella's room, it was dark. She thought that it was her duty tonight to watch over Isabella. If anything happened she would be there to help, or warn someone that was near the room. She walked over to one of the candles and lit it up with the only existing one, then sat down in the chair in the corner. It didn't take long until Larien was asleep. And Isabella had woken up when the door was opened. Slowly Isabella sat up in bed. The wound in her side was the worst pain that she has ever felt. Her body tensed every time she tried to move and her breathing became shallow. But she tried very hard not to wake Larien.   
  
Isabella was restless, she needed to walk around. Slowly she swung her legs around the side of the bed, and pulled the thin blanket off her body. Her feet touched the carpet. It was cold outside of the covers, but Isabella had to walk. Gently she stood up, it was a little wobbly at first, but she managed to balance herself. She tried not to think about the pain, so she shuffled her feet to the door. On the way she picked up the candle that wasn't blown out and headed to the door, glancing every few seconds at Larien slouched in the chair over in the corner. Isabella touched to cold door handle, and turned it gently that it didn't make a sound. And stepped out… finally she was out of that room!   
  
The hallway was lit up with candles along the walls. The floor was cold, but as cold as in her room. She shuffled along the corridor to a nearby window. There she stood and looked out, she could see the moon and realised that it must be late. But she didn't care… she needed to get out… "hey, I won't be able to do anything soon!" the voice inside her said… Isabella shook her said… "don't say that…"  
  
"don't say what?" Haldir said with a raised eyebrow, and a grin. Isabella turned around startled. "Haldir! You… scared me!" Isabella panted. He looked at her head to toe, then in her eyes. "I see that you are well… although you shouldn't be walking around!" there was a lighter tone in his voice. He was pleased that she was up… but also very worried that she could do some more damage that was not intended.  
  
"yes… I needed to walk around… my legs were feeling a little numb…" even though she was walking her voice still sounded husky. As if it was too hard to talk.   
  
"then let me take you to my favourite bench in the garden…" Haldir held out his arm, she took it and they both walked outside to the garden.  
  
It took some time to reach the bench… but Haldir didn't care… he felt happier to be around Isabella. And they reached the spot where Haldir had been sitting minutes before. They both sat together looking at the stars. The breeze blew lightly, and Isabella shook. Haldir wrapped his arms around the Silver Elf's shoulders.   
  
"you must be freezing with such little clothes on… here take this" he took off his jacket and threw it around Isabella. Firstly Isabella objected, but then accepted it once a small gust of wind blew on her skin.  
  
"thankyou, Haldir. Nobody has ever done that to me before." she looked him in the eyes and smiled. Even though the pain inside her was killing her, she was always able to smile and make Haldir feel a little bit happier. "Isabella, can I ask you something?" Haldir asked gently. "yes… of course" she replied.   
  
" Did you love Pippin and Merry?" she looked a him in alarm. "how did you know about them?" she said rather quickly. Haldir turned in the seat to face her, and his face was serious. "I was speaking with Gandalf not longer than a quarter of an hour ago. He knows that you ran from Fangorn Forest, he knows that Pippin and Merry had a fight over you, and he knows that you didn't finish your task. What I want to know is… did you love them?" Isabella's eyes were wide, and stammered to find an answer. "well at least tell me why you had ran from the Forest?" she breathed in deeply, and let out a large sigh. "did Pop ask you to say something?"  
  
"no, I wanted to know… but you should tell him… so he can help you…"   
  
"how could he help me, Haldir? Its in the past…" Isabella's voice grew a little bit louder. "it maybe in the past… but he can help you… that's what he is here for"  
  
"and how long will it take to help me… I am dying Haldir… nothing can be done to stop that! And I know that I don't have that long to live." she gave a wheezing cough. "Calm down, Isabella… please don't make this harder than it already is… we are just trying to help you" he held out his hand, and grasped hers. It was cold… it made his own hand feel like ice. "I know… I am sorry… well I suppose that I can't delay my answer any longer… Yes Haldir, I did love them… but I knew that I if I had to choose one of them, it would split them up… and that was the last thing I wanted to do… Middle Earth is in war… and they are needed, and they needed each other… that's way I left… but now that I know I have done damage I can not see them again… and my heart can't take it" Isabella's voice was soft again. Haldir just looked into her eyes with dismay. "do you still love them… now?" Haldir asked, something in his head was denying him that she was in love with them… but his heart felt differently. Isabella shook her head. "no… as I said I did love them… but being here… with you…" she fell silent. Did she just say that? Haldir knelt down on the gravel and came face to face with her. "are you saying that you… care for me?" he chose his words carefully. She looked at him expressionless. "I have said too much… thankyou for your jacket" And with that Isabella got up and hobbled as fast as she could, back to her room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. The Letter

Chapter 9: The Letter  
  
Haldir sat back on the bench, looking up at the sky. All his thoughts were concentrating on Isabella. Did she really care for him? Haldir smiled to himself, and left once more to his room.   
  
He reached his door… and coincidently he looked at his feet. There sitting at his feet was a small envelope and a gold flower. A puzzled look came over his face while he looked at it. Haldir picked up the letter and the special flower, opened the door and walked to his bed. The letter said his name on the front in silver writing, he sat next to it and lifted the flower, smelt it and smiled. He placed it back down and picked up the envelope gently. Turned it around and opened the back. Inside was a piece of parchment, with writing on it. He folded the parchment open and began reading.  
  
To Dear Haldir,  
  
I am sorry that I had rushed off like that tonight, but I am not supposed to tell anyone besides Pop, about my feelings. That is just one of the rules of being a Silver elf. If I had upset you in any way… I am truly sorry. Please except this Rose of my deepest apology. This rose is special… there are only 3 in Middle-Earth, its called a Sun Rose. And I am giving you mine. This will bring you good luck and everything that you wish for. All you have to do is say what you wish for and blow on the rose head, and your wish will come true. The Sun Rose will only work when your heart truly desires it.   
  
Use it wisely.  
  
Isabella  
  
He placed the letter back on the bed. He looked at the Rose. It shone dimly in the candle light. It was beautiful, and it reminded him of Isabella. He sighed and picked up the letter and rose, and placed them on the nightstand besides the bed, blew out the candle and flopped onto the bed.   
  
===========================================================  
  
When Isabella returned to her room Larien was still asleep. Isabella counted her lucky stars that she wasn't caught. She waddled to her bed and sat down, threw her legs under the blankets and slid her body down the silk sheets. The pain was still unbearable, but the walk was worth the trouble. She tried to go to sleep, but her conscious was bothering her, and she needed to make it up to Haldir… she wasn't strong enough to wait in his room, especially after the walk. Then she thought of a letter, and the Sun Rose. It was the most valuable thing she could give anyone, and Isabella knew that Haldir would appreciate it.   
  
Next to her bed was a wooden bedside table, with a single drawer. Isabella opened it and inside of the drawer was paper, writing feathers and some candles. She pulled the paper and a gold feather out, and placed it on the bed, and closed the drawer quietly. She began to write a letter to Haldir, explaining her behaviour, and also an apology.   
  
The scratching of the feather woke Larien, and she sat up straight in the chair.  
  
"Isabella… are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I am fine Larien…" Isabella replied still writing the letter. Her hand had trouble gripping the feather. Of course the pain was still there and very much hurting her inside.  
  
It had taken her nearly thirty minutes to finish the letter. She set it besides her bed along with the rose and laid down in bed carefully. Larien got up and walked over to Isabella, and helped her get comfortable. Isabella looked at Larien and asked, "Could you give this to Haldir for me? Or if he is not find him… leave it in his room. Thankyou." She gave a tiny smile and closed her eyes. And with that Larien picked up the letter and Sun Rose gently and made for the door.   
  
Haldir's room wasn't that far from Isabella's. Just a few door down to the right, there Larien was standing. She tapped on the door… but there was no answer. Larien knelt down and placed the Sun rose on top of the letter and walked back to Isabella's room.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Haldir didn't understand completely why Isabella denied that she had feelings for him. But it must have been true… she didn't say yes or no. There was still hope for him.   
  
Just as Haldir was falling asleep, there was a tap on the door. He grunted and got up and headed to the door. When he had opened it he saw Finrod. It took him by surprise for a second but he knew what he was doing there.   
  
"Hello Haldir, I was the unfortunate one to go and tell everyone that it is in two days. Two days, then we are going to war. So I'd advise that you should start to get ready, and pack your things." Finrod looked at Haldir, he saw that Haldir didn't really want to go… but there was nothing that he could do, all Elves were to go to war.  
  
"So that's it? Pack your bags and leave? What happens if I do not want to go, and float away to the Undying Lands?" Haldir asked in a slightly gripping manner.  
  
"Haldir, my friend… do you remember who you are?"  
  
"Haldir of Lorien… and the Commander of all warrior Elves. I am the also well respected among the High Elves, and a trusted companion of Galadriel." Haldir said proudly.  
  
"Exactly… and don't forget that Haldir… You are needed in this war because we can't win it without you…Think of your friends, Aragorn, and Legolas… not forgetting Frodo and Samwise… they need time and you have to bring it to them!" Finrod said reassuringly, while patting Haldir on the shoulder.  
  
It was then, that Haldir realised that it was his destiny to go to war and lead the troops into battle. It is his life and his only means of existence. But now that he had been blessed with Isabella's face… he wasn't sure if he wanted to go.   
  
"I'll be sure to see you at dawn in two days time?" asked Finrod.   
  
"Yes sir. I'll be out the front, leading and rallying the troops." Haldir said with an arrogance that made him a great leader. Finrod and Haldir both nodded and Finrod left. Haldir closed the door and went back to bed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. The Last Farewells

Chapter 10: The Last farewells…   
  
The next day, Haldir got up and started to get his things ready. Walking around his room, packing the minimal provisions that he needed. Clothes, Lembas bread, an Elvish cloak, and his most trusted weapons. His beautiful Galadhrim bow was crafted by Elros, and detailed by Mablung, it is also the same kind as what Legolas had. He laid it carefully on his bed and moved on to his sword. Also crafted and designed by Elros and Mablung. He held the sword up and examined it; he then pulled it out of the sheath. It was still sharp and brighter than ever. Many fights he had won with his weapons, and the next day, they will be used once again.  
  
While he was packing his things, he bumped the bedside table. The Golden rose and the letter fell to the floor; Haldir sighed and leant over to pick it up. He had completely forgotten about Isabella. He had not the heart to tell her that all the Elven men had to go to war, including himself. But Isabella had to be told; maybe she could catch the ship sailing to the Undying Lands. At least there she shall be safe, and living… but Haldir had also forgotten about the poison running through her veins. It was killing her, and there was nothing Haldir could do about it. Still with the Rose and letter, Haldir sat on his bed and thought about the first time he had met her. Why did these thoughts hurt him, like a blow to the stomach. He had never felt such pain before. He fingered the Rose petals, it was as soft as silk, and then he had remembered another thing that Isabella had given to him, the Butterfly of Life. He hadn't thought of it until now. He leaned over to the bedside table, and opened the drawer. Inside was the glass jar with the butterfly fluttering inside. The only person he wanted to use it on was Isabella, but she had said once when she had given it to him, _"This is the Butterfly of life. It revives anyone who has died of a natural cause, or by an accident. It can't revive anybody who has been stabbed by any blade, or any arrow. It's beautiful isn't it?"   
_  
It's not like he could use it since he had to go to war. Maybe he could set it free? He shook his head and placed the butterfly on his bed, and walked out to get some fresh air.  
  
==========================================================  
  
"Larien, could you come here please?" Isabella Asked. Larien walked over to the bed holding a tray with Elvish food and water in a glass pitcher. "Yes Miss Isabella? Is there anything else I could get you?" She answered while she sat the tray in the bed.  
  
"No Larien, I was hoping that we could talk." Larien looked worried, she knew that Isabella had to rest. But if Isabella wanted to talk, Larien was always there to listen. The dark shadow was still over Isabella's face and Larien found that she couldn't look exactly into Isabella's eyes, because most Elves believe that the colour maroon brought evil into their lives.   
  
"Yes Miss Isabella?" Larien said busying herself with Isabella's breakfast.   
  
"Can you see to Haldir for me?" Isabella whispered. Larien nodded "What about Miss?"  
  
"See to it that Haldir received my letter, and too ask him for one more meal together, I feel strong enough to eat outside today." She laid down into bed and rested her head on the pillow, smiling slightly. Larien nodded and left the room, to find Haldir. She walked to his and knocked on the door, when there was no answer she headed out to the garden to the seat that he usually sat at when he wanted to think and be alone. Larien saw him sitting under his tree with his head down, deep in thought. She walked over to him and sat besides him. He didn't stir.   
  
"Isabella wanted to know if you got her letter?" Larien's voice was soft. He nodded gently still not raising his head to look her in the eyes.   
  
"And she wanted to know if you are free for lunch today, she said that she is feeling a little stronger…" her voice trailed off waiting for a reply. Haldir sat there for a minute, thinking. "I don't know if it would be wise to see her." He said after a time, sitting up straight in his seat. Larien looked puzzled and asked "Why do you think that? …Sir?" she said looking at him. He stood up and walked over to the pond, he remembered once that someone dear to him said not to get involved with people. But when he thought of leaving Isabella, his heart started to break. "Because, Larien, seeing her will only break my heart further, and a Commander can not have feelings that can ruin all chances of the elf survival…" his voice started to choke up. Larien stood up and moved in next to him, placing a hand on him shoulder.   
  
"Sir, if it is not too bold to say, but I think that your heart will break by not seeing her. And her heart will break because you turned her down for lunch." She said while rubbing his back gently. He turned to her and nodded. "Tell her I will see her, I'll take her out, somewhere nice." He wiped his face and walked towards the hall, back to his room. He said over his shoulder to Larien, "After I collect Isabella, you may have the rest of the day off, go say good bye to your friends and family, they leave at dawn." And nodded and headed back to Isabella's room with a jug full of water.  
  
While Larien busied herself with the meal that Isabella and Haldir were going to have for lunch, Isabella sat up in bed drinking water and watching Larien wonder around packing two blankets, some extravagant Elf food, wine, and to finish the preparations, a cane basket to hold all the food stuffs and blankets. Larien stopped by the end of the bed and turned to Isabella, "Well, everything is packed now, should I send for Haldir? Or would you like to seat yourself outside before he comes?"   
  
Isabella looked up at Larien and answered, "I'll go outside before Haldir joins me." Larien nodded and stepped outside to fetch someone to help Isabella outside. Isabella knew in her heart that his might be the day she'll depart that world, and leave Haldir. Her heart sank at the thought that she will leave him, although in her dream that she had a few nights ago, she saw Haldir's death in the Helm's Deep battle. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, wishing that her premonition was wrong. When she opened her eyes, Larien was standing at the end of her bed holding a beautiful golden dress trimmed with a white satin ribbon. She laid it on the end of the bed and helped Isabella get out of bed, leading her to the warm bath. Half and hour later Isabella was clean and smelled of fresh garden roses. Larien dressed her in the golden dress and led her to the full length mirror. With a weak smile Isabella sat on the near by chair and sat patiently as Larien played with her hair trying to make something beautiful out of something that was a disaster. In the end Isabella felt like a princess, her hair done up in a bun with threads of hair falling over her eyes and back of the neck, and a pink orchid attached to the bun. Her dress draped a little on her body, While Larien tried to pull it in so the dress gave her a shapely figure. Isabella said nothing, and thought nothing. She just tried to enjoy the moment as best as she could, she was never pampered like this before and she rather liked the attention. Larien stepped back and admired her work, she had made this dress for herself but decided that she wouldn't wear it to anything, and it suited the occasion for Isabella and Haldir perfectly. They looked at each other for a moment, when Larien asked, "Where would you like to sit? It's a lovely day out side, and Haldir's bench is free?"   
  
Isabella sat back down. "I would like another place. I saw it briefly the other night…" she paused, knowing that her secret was out; she shouldn't have walked around that night. Larien smiled kindly, "Miss Isabella, I know that you walked the other day, I was really watching you out side with Haldir, and I didn't come down to fetch you because I knew that he would look after you. And I also knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop you going anywhere you wished to go…" Isabella smiled and slowly got up from her seat. "I think I'm ready to go out now."   
  
Larien nodded and walked out to get her help. In walked a tall Elf, taller than Haldir. He had a darker skin, and his hair was a dark mahogany red which fell over his shoulders and shielded his eyes from other's view. He started to bend and pick her up in his arms. But she objected and told him that she was able to walk, she just needed to lean on him for support. She exited her room which was spotless, just as she had seen it when she had first came into the room, still looking at the room until Larien had came out. She seized the basket and closed the door, following Zeebo out to the garden.   
  
Haldir sat in his room looking at the letter. He couldn't leave it here when he was battling. He folded it up and placed it in his pocket close to his heart. Standing in front of the mirror he fixed his clothes and hair and took a long look at himself. _"Why am I doing this?"_ He asked himself, but no answer was heard. He saw in himself his features; they were not as bright as he once saw them. His eyes were not a bright blue as he grew up with, they seemed to be darker. He knew that his days were starting to come to an end, maybe not now. But he thought about the battle, and that it would be nearly impossible to come home from that alive. Maybe it was his destiny to die there, but in his heart he might live through the battle and be given another chance at life if he was lucky enough, this thought was hard to fathom. He took in a deep breath and headed to the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Isabella pointed to the solemn tree besides the river. It was away from others, but it was definitely a nice place to have a picnic. Zeebo help Isabella as Larien unpacked the basket and laid the blanket down, which Isabella carefully sat on. She said her thank you's to Zeebo and wished him well, which he nodded and walked off. Larien set up the meal and poured a glass of wine for Isabella, which she took and sipped on. Behind Larien's back was a copy of a book that she wanted to give to Isabella. It was her favourite book, and she thought that while waiting for Haldir, she could read it to occupy herself. Isabella looked up at her and gave a weak smile at the book Larien handed over. She took in her hands carefully and gazed at the cover. It was leather bound and tied with a tough red ribbon neatly in a bow. "What is this, Larien?" Isabella asked feeling the smooth but bumpy case. Larien sat besides her and undid the ribbon, and turned to the first page, where the letters had said 'to my darlings Larien and Elros, love forever from Mother.' She fingered the page and touched the gold writing of 'Mother'. "This book… was written by my Mother long ago. My Father had given it to me to read to myself. It was a book about all the good things in life, and things that makes us happy. Like love from friends and family… and what it feels like when you're loved by another. It reminded me of you and Haldir. He loves you and you love him, everyone can see that. Cavanthir and I could, not to mention the higher elves at the meeting. Please read this while you are waiting for him." Larien let go of the book and stood up. "I hope that you have a lovely lunch with the one you love…" a tiny tear swept her face, but it went unrecognized by Isabella as Larien turned away from Isabella for what could be forever.   
  
Isabella leant against the tree and opened to the second page and began to read, _"In the years that you live on this planet, you will experience what everybody feels, love, pain, happiness, anger. All these emotions are normal. The one that I feel the most is, Love. The love I feel for my family, and to my friends, and to the wilderness around me. I will never forget the first time I felt loved…"_ Isabella read to herself as the sun warmed her body. She seemed to forget all about everything, her wound, her hurts of Pippin and Merry, the hurts of being an orphan. All the pain just seemed to fade away. But the one thing that stayed in her mind was Haldir, and while she was reading she started to believe that he was the only one for her, and what ever happened with Pippin and Merry was not love, but something that they thought was. They only felt they loved her because she was the 'perfect being' and all through her life Gandalf had said that this would happen to her. But she knew that this feeling with Haldir was something of a different origin. She closed her eyes and listened to the baby birds singing joyfully as they were chasing each other in the sky while their mother was watching them carefully, and the river trickling around the rocks in the river. She relaxed more and more as the minutes when by. She felt happy, truly happy. Nothing could drag her spirits down. She turned her face up to the sky, so her face could bath in the warmth of the sun, then dropped her head back down towards the book, which fell from her fingers.  
  
Haldir was walking around the grounds looking for Isabella, from what Larien said Isabella wasn't too far away, but he just couldn't see her. Until he turned the corner and saw her reading peacefully the large tree that sat besides the smell river. He was taken back by the beauty of her. She was glowing in the sunlight. He laughed the fullest laugh that had hadn't done in a long time. He kept his smile as he walked softly across the green grass not taking his eyes off her. He saw her tilt her head to the sun for a moment. He thought to himself that this would be the perfect moment to ask her to marry him, be he knew that would be impossible. All he could hope for was her unconditional love. He stepped closer and closer, he saw that her head had dropped and her body slowly started to collapse to one side. His heart was beating rapidly. He started to jog, then ran faster and faster until he met her lying by the tree. Haldir stood for a moment thinking that she was just playing, but as be bent down to side, he saw that there was nothing there, no sign of breathing, and no pulse. His eyes were filling with tears as he clutched her limp body into his own, shouting out cries until the sun had set over the mountain, and darkness surrounded both of their bodies for the last time.  
  
_{Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .  
You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing  
You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You – Just can't stop loving you - Michael Jackson}_  
  
_**Fin**_


End file.
